


Too late

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: A glipse of steca, F/F, past bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: What happens when chloe calls beca for coffee?





	Too late

“I kept hoping you were the right person that happened to have met me at the wrong time. I felt that maybe when we met again it would be right. I was just trying to figure out why I couldn’t let go.” Beca made eye contact while she laid her heart out on her sleeve to the woman in front of her, a true sign that she had grown up since college. In college she wouldn’t have dared told the woman her feelings, much less made direct contact with her while doing so. “ I guess I couldn’t let go because you were the one to make me realize my sexuality, and you’ll always be special to me.” 

“But you don’t have to let me go, let me love you know, and give you everything you deserve!” Chloe pleaded with her grabbing a gentle hold of beca’s hands, her heart was beating wildly in her chest at the mere thought of beca rejecting her after all this time of loving her. Beca looked down at their clasped hands and let out a low chuckle somehow full of emotion, and also devoid of it. 

“I would have killed to hear you say that when I was nineteen, To have you chose me over Tom. You didn’t though, and it’s too late now.” Beca pulled her hands back and rested them in her lap so Chloe couldn’t reach out and grab them again. “There’s someone else in my life who doesn’t treat me like a weekend experiment.” 

“Beca..Don’t say that, It’s not too late! I’ve never once not thought about you, I should have stopped you when you stormed out the door..I didn’t know you wouldn’t ever come back..you meant, and mean so much to me.”

“Did you not hear me? I said I have someone else in my life, Chloe I’m engaged.” 

“To who?”

“Stacie.” 

“Your old roommate?” 

“Yeah, On the days you ignored me for tom, or the mornings when I found you had already snuck out she was there to comfort me, and eventually she helped me see I was so much more than a weekend fling.” Beca finished the last bit of her coffee, and stood up from the booth. “It was nice seeing you Chloe, bye.” Beca gave her a small wave then turned around scanning the room, Chloe looked around a little in confusion her heart sinking when she saw none other Stacie Conrad walking over to Beca, and linking arms with her giving her a small kiss on the forehead. Chloe looked away shaking the image from her head, she finished her coffee, and sighed. 

She didn’t want to admit it, But she knew even before asking Beca to coffee that she was just a little too late.


End file.
